Viper's Charm
by Orton-Priceless
Summary: Will new diva Mandy be able to cope with the pressures of being a superstar, and the pressures of a certain Legend Killer
1. Mandy

**Hey guys, first story =/.**

**Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**[001] Mandy**

"You must be the new diva, right?"

I turned to face the voice, blowing my hair out of my face. A nervous twitch sent my lips upward in a smile as I came face to face with none other than the champ himself.

John Cena.

And boy did he have muscles.

"Yeah, I'm Mandy" I replied, holding out my hand to him, he shook it gently and chuckled at how big his hand was compared with mine.

"You're a bit..petite, aren't you" he said, grinning. I almost melted at the sight of his dimples but managed to hold myself together to give him a death glare.

Ok, I'm 5'1, so shoot me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you riled, just that I imagained you being....um....taller" he finished lamely, scratching his head. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be nice and quietly excused myself saying that I had places to be.

As I strolled through the halls, I took in every inch of the WWE, from the sound engineers running around like headless chickens, to the catering team. I took it all in in one deep long-lasting breath. I wanted to savour this moment forever.

I had always been a fan of the WWE, I would sit down every week with my dad to make sure I didn't miss a single match. Me and my dad would even bet the housework on who would win. He ended up winning most of the time but nonetheless I enjoyed the few hours a week we spent together watching men in tight shorts throw each other around the ring.

As I was deep in thought I managed to walk into a cart that had been left in the gangway. I steadied myself, holding onto the cart to stop myself from going over and I heard a quiet cough from behind me.

"I think that's mine" came a gravelly voice. I turned to come face to face with Randy Orton. I sucked in breath, my eyes running over his arms of tattoos, his burning eyes and pursed lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" I stuttered, shunning myself away from the cart. He followed me with his eyes, not saying a word. There was a few minutes of awkward silence then the steady beat of footsteps was heard coming our way. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief when Mickie James came into view, anybody to stop Randy from staring right through me.

"Oh, it's you" she stated, glancing at Randy, she then noticed me standing a stride's distance away from him, my lip slightly quivering with nerves. Her blank stare turned into one of outrage.

"What have you done to her Orton, she's fucking new for christ's sake!" she growled, shoving past Randy and leading me in the opposite direction by my wrist.

I could feel his eyes burning two holes in my shoulderblades but told myself I wasn't to turn, to glance or to even falter in my step. He scared me, his eyes, stance and aura frightened me to the core.

So why did I want to go back to him?


	2. The Doctor

**[002] The Doctor**

After my debut on Raw I sat in the locker room running a hand through my recently washed hair. I couldn't believe it, I had gone out in front of thousands of people and had a match with Michelle McCool, and won.

But that's all part of the script right.

"Hey Mandy" said Mickie as she walked into the locker room, I gently smiled at her as she collected her clothes, quickly throwing off her spandex and slipping into some casual jeans and a sweater.

"How was your debut?" she asked, sitting down beside me and dumping her ring-gear at her feet. I ran through the nights events in my head, the run-in with Randy Orton, the massive cheers as I done the three-count on Michelle McCool, the great reception I had got from my fellow wrestlers.

"To sum it all up. Amazing" I uttered, she giggled and gripped my arm, turning me into a friendly hug. I hugged her back, knowing that me and Mickie would have a long friendship.

"So, do you know what's happening with you an Michelle McCool?" she asked, grabbing her duffel bag and shoving her outfit and boots into it. I shrugged, Mr. McMahon hadn't said anything about my upcoming storyline but I supposed it would involve a feud between myself and Michelle, and maybe partnering up with Mickie in the near future.

That I didn't have a problem with.

"Got no clue, but I hope it involves some ass-kicking on my part" I remarked throwing Mickie a grin, I watched her grin back, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Well, I'll see you at training tommorow, right" she asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder and making her way towards the door. I nodded, my eyes still trained upon the floor. I didn't see the grin and the small roll of her eyes as Mickie departed and left me alone in the locker room.

After staring at my feet for five minutes I glanced at the time.

_Shit._

I was meant to be home an hour ago, Riley was not going to be pleased. Riley is my roomate and best friend, she saw me through college and helped me get my medical degree so basically I'm Mandy Simms M.D.

My ring name could be 'The Doctor'.

Dosen't have much of a ring to it, does it?


End file.
